Eve
Eve '''(also known as '''Evelyn and Eva) is the protagonist and main playable character of Eve's Paradise and its sequels and spin-offs. Personality Eve is smart, independent, kind, and confident. She is very sweet and graceful and will help anyone in need. She is a natural leader and organizer, however she is rarely bossy or mean to anyone. She can also be really tough at times. Appearance In terms of size, Eve is shorter than Gina but taller than Miu. She has a long curly brown hair along with light blue eyes and peach skin. She wears a dark blue jacket, pink shirt, gray skirt, blue and white leggings and pink sneakers. Powers and Abilities Eve is known to be the weakest of the group, though she is still the leader. Being a simple human, she can't do much other than punching, kicking and using a wide variety of guns and swords. Unlike Gina, she prefers using her kindess other than strenght to defeat a rival. Relationships Miu Miau Eve and Miu have are very close friends and have a very strong bond with each other. Miu is always there for Eve's assistance and acts like Eve's sidekick, though she likes to refer him as her "loyal pet." Gina At first, Eve and Gina had some kind of friendly rivalry but ended up becoming best friends. They mostly talk about girl-ish things, such as boys and clothes. Eve is the only person Gina can actually talk to without being unconfortable. They understand each other and always try to stick up for each other, no matter what happens. Dr. Sunny Shore Not much is known about Eve's and Dr. Sunny Shore's relationship, though it is known that Eve hates him for being evil and mean to her friends. Every then and now, Eve fights for the freedom of the Esmerald Islands and always does her best to defeat Dr. Sunny Shore and all of his allies. Apple Grandma Eve looks up to Apple Grandma as her own grandmother. Eve's parents where killed shortly after she was born, and Apple Grandma was the one who raised her, always thinking about Eve's brilliant future as an amazing warrior. Mary Bunny Even though Eve is not really Apple Grandma's granddaughter, Mary Bunny still treats her as a sister and Mary Bunny always calls Eve her hero. Eve.EXE Eve and Eve.EXE are fierce rivals and Eve.EXE is probably the person who Eve hates the most. Eve.EXE was created by Dr. Sunny Shore using Eve's DNA. She was made specially to kill and destroy Eve, though Eve always manages to find a way to defeat her. Trivia *Eve's apperance and personality are highly based off of the creator of Eve's Paradise, Sweet Eve. *Eve is actually the worst playable character in Eve's Paradise. She is weaker than Gina, but stronger than Miu. She also has the lowest jump (while Miu has the highest jump, and doesn't get hurt when falling from big distances). Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:Soul Kingdom: Fighting Spirit